Zyudenryu Stegotchi
: the Stegosaurus-themed Zyudenryu who became Kyoryu Blue's partner. Overview Stegotchi usually lays hidden beneath the ice of the North Pole's ice until summoned. Unlike most of the other Zyudenryu, Stegotchi lacks a tail weapon and instead is armed with a blade that rises up from between its backplates which it uses in a sommersaulting slash attack. When forming Kyoryuzin alongside Gabutyra and Dricera, Stegotchi forms Kyoryuzin's right arm while its back separates to form the handheld . With sufficient Brave, the Stegotchi Shield can be transformed into the which Kyoryuzin uses in its , focussing the Brave of all five Kyoryugers as it draws a circle in the air before slashing the Deboss Monster. The Goren Zyudenken is also wielded by ToQ-Oh Kyoryuzin, which is formed when the Gabutyra-based Kyoryuger Ressha takes Red Ressha's place in ToQ-Oh, replacing ToQ-Oh's default sword, the Fumikiriken. In the ToQ-Oh Kyoryuzin feat. DenLiner formation, it is used to perform the finisher. Character History A Zyudenryu, Stegotchi was a Stegosaurus that agreed to be modified to battle the Deboss Army in ancient times. It had chosen to challenge Nobuharu Udou and had been beaten by him, effectively becoming his partner. Daigo Kiryu once sought out his advice regarding Nobuharu, as he'd blamed himself for his niece getting hurt. Stegotchi tells Daigo (through Torin) that Nobuharu had actually saved his niece from getting hurt even more (or worse, killed), by being there when the Zorima attacked. 2114 100 years after the Kyoryugers defeated Transcendenterfly God Deboss, Stegotchi is partnered with Nobuharu's descendant Nobuta-san. Combinations featuring Stegotchi *Cho Kamitsuki Gattai Gigant Kyoryuzin **Kamitsuki Gattai Kyoryuzin *''Alternate Combination'' - Kyoryuzin Stegotchi-Zakutor *''Alternate Combination'' - Kyoryuzin Parasagun-Stegotchi *''Alternate Combination'' - Raiden Kamitsuki Gattai Raiden Kyoryuzin *''Alternate Combination'' - Miracle Combination ● *''Alternate Combination'' - Kyoryuzin Baseball ● Dark A dark version of Stegotchi forms part of Bandai Premium DX "Kyoryuzin Dark Version". Zyudenchi * - 6 blue Zyudenchi (originally 4) holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Stegosaurus; used mainly by Kyoryu Blue. By using two copies of this battery in his Gaburivolver, Kyoryu Blue can enter Armed Mode, giving him access to his Stego Shield weapon. Kyoryu Red Carnival can use this Zyudenchi to equip the on his right arm for Samba Carnival. In Brave 39, Kyoryu Red Carnival uses this Zyudenchi to equip the Stegotchi Shield Arm on his right arm for Samba Carnival Special. A Deboss version of the Stegotchi Zyudenchi is exclusive to the toyline. Behind the scenes Etymology All of the Zyudenryu/Zyudenchi sport a name that is a portmanteau between their effect/motif and their respective animal name, Stegotchi is a portmanteau of Stegosaurus and Gocchin (the Japanese onomatopoeiac word for "slash"). Notes *Stegotchi uses the spiky plates on its back for attacking, while its human partner is known as the "Armor Hero". However, in real life, a Stegosaurus' plates are not used for attacking or defending at all, as they are too fragile. What they were used for was for sunning and/or intimidation purposes. *Stegotchi is the second Stegosaurus-themed mecha in Sentai history, the first being Stegoslidon from Abaranger. *Stegotchi is seen among the artifacts of the Lupin Collection. See also *Forkkera, successor mech (color) from the Korean-produced Dino Force Brave *Stegotoup, successor mech (motif) from the Korean-produced Dino Force Brave Category:Mecha Category:Mecha (Kyoryuger) Category:Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Category:Dinosaur Mecha Category:Blue Mecha Category:Sentient Mecha Category:Sentai 3